Summer Love
by Paty-chan
Summary: E se o Blackjack não tivesse interrompido o momento intimo de Percy e Rachel? Com certeza eles seguiram em frente, da melhor maneira possivel...


**Nota da autora: essa fic é pra minha linda amiga e companheira de luta, Lolaaa! Espero que goste, porque fiz com muito amor *-*  
Não esqueçam de deixar uma review no final ok? Boa leitura!  
**

_**Summer Love**_

O dia estava simplesmente maravilhoso, com o sol brilhando poderoso no céu azul, sem nenhuma nuvem, o mar lá embaixo calmo e convidativo. Percy estava dirigindo o carro de seu padrasto e por isso estava um pouco tenso.

Fora também, que no banco do carona, estava Rachel Elizabeth Dare, seu pesadelo ruivo. Sim, pesadelo porque ela não saia de seus pensamentos um minuto sequer, tirando toda sua paz e concentração. Mas quem disse que isso era ruim? Pelo contrário... Percy se sentia feliz ao pensar nela, uma vez que estava cada vez mais próximo de enfrentar uma batalha decisiva contra o titã do tempo e ela lhe dava a chance de sair um pouco dessa realidade de semideus.

-Acho que aqui está bom. –ele disse, estacionando o carro e olhando para o horizonte à sua frente. –Podemos descer e ir pra praia.

Rachel não respondeu, estava ocupada mexendo na sua bolsa, procurando alguma coisa.

-Precisa de ajuda? –Percy perguntou, inclinando-se na direção dela.

-Eu não estou achando meu protetor solar... –ela revirava o conteúdo, bufando.

-Tudo bem, eu te empresto o meu. –ele sorriu, encarnado-a e percebendo as minúsculas sardas no rosto da ruiva.

-Eu sei que posso me arrepender disso depois... Mas posso falar uma coisa? –Rachel parecia nervosa.

-Claro... O que foi? –ele continuava na mesma posição, inclinado e bem próximo.

-Você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida.

Um pequeno silêncio tomou o carro. Percy sentiu as bochechas corarem violentamente ao ouvir o elogio, não sabia como reagir. Quando resolveu abrir a boca pra falar, Rachel já tinha a mão na maçaneta da porta, pronta pra sair.

-Espere! –ele segurou a mão dela, seu rosto ficando a centímetros de distância. –Na verdade,_ você_ tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi na vida.

Ele não parou pra pensar muito, porque sabia que se isso acontecesse, não tomaria aquela atitude. Percy venceu a distância entre eles e pousou seus lábios em cima dos de Rachel.

A ruiva surpreendeu-se com a atitude do outro e sentiu seu estômago cheio de borboletas, as pernas bambas. Sem se importar muito como isso seria interpretado, ela deslizou uma mão pelos cabelos negros de Percy, segurando os fios perto da nuca. Enquanto a outra descia pelas costas dele.

O filho de Poseidon sentiu seu corpo arrepiando-se por completo. Não queria estar em nenhum outro lugar do que ali. Então aprofundou o beijo, suas línguas encontrando-se. Como se tomado por um impulso que nunca sentiu antes, ele puxou Rachel para mais perto, necessitando tocar todas as partes do corpo dela.

Eles se afastaram, retomando o fôlego. Não precisavam falar nada, porque compartilhavam da mesma idéia. Foram para o banco traseiro, apesar de o carro ser pequeno. Percy encostou-se à porta traseira e Rachel ficou por cima, enquanto se beijavam.

Ele tirou a blusa dela, jogando nos bancos da frente. Usando apenas maiô branco, com o rosto corado e os lábios inchados, Rachel estava mais linda do que nunca. Sentindo que seu membro já estava duro sobre a bermuda, Percy mexeu seu quadril, roçando o volume na ruiva, que soltou um gemido de surpresa e prazer.

-Aqui no carro ta muito apertado... –ela comentou, olhando em volta. E alguém pode passar pela estrada e nos ver.

-Então vamos descer pra praia, já que é deserta. –ele deu um selinho nela, abrindo a porta.

Eles fecharam o carro e foram até a beirada na estrada. De lá, conseguiam enxergar uma pequena faixa de areia cercada de vegetação. A única maneira de chegar lá era descendo pelo penhasco.

-Você confia em mim? –Percy perguntou, encarando-a.

- Sim, claro.

-Então me abrace e só solte quando eu falar que pode, ok? –ele envolveu num abraço apertado.

Rachel fechou os olhos com força, sabendo o que iria acontecer. Agarrou-se nele com vontade, sentindo o cheiro de água do mar que ele exalava naturalmente. Segundos depois, estavam em uma queda livre, indo diretamente para o mar.

A água os envolveu antes que caíssem, sustentando a pressão da queda, evitando que se machucassem. Foram levados pela correnteza, chegando à areia da praia.

A ruiva sentou na areia molhada, com os pés na água, respirando ofegante. Realmente, conviver com Percy era uma aventura, cheia de riscos. Ela o encarou e sentiu seu coração pular dentro do peito. Ele saia do mar com tranqüilidade, bagunçando o cabelo molhado, a água escorrendo pelo seu corpo definido, a bermuda evidenciando o volume ainda rígido por baixo do tecido.

-Aonde paramos mesmo? –ele perguntou, ajoelhando na frente dela, sem perder contato visual.

-Você estava me beijando e tirando minha roupa... –ela ficou impressionada com sua própria audácia em falar aquilo.

Percy inclinou-se sobre Rachel, com um sorriso leve nos lábios. Deslizou uma mão no ombro esquerdo dela, abaixando a alça do maiô bem devagar. Depois aproximou seu rosto do local e distribuiu vários selinhos pela pele branca, indo de um ombro ao outro.

Ela mordeu os lábios, ao ver que ele descia as caricias e alcançava seus seios, que neste momento estavam expostos. O semideus passou a ponta da língua pelos mamilos, que ficaram rígidos imediatamente. Percy percebeu que Rachel havia apoiado sua cabeça na areia e o olhava com uma expressão de êxtase.

Ele sorriu e continuou suas caricias, retirando completamente o maiô dela. Desceu até o meio das coxas, onde primeiramente começou estimulando o clitóris com a ponta dos dedos. A ruiva arqueou o corpo e afundou os dedos na areia, se entregando completamente a aquela nova sensação. Percy depois continuou com a boca, fazendo vários movimentos com a língua, abocanhando o máximo que conseguia, procurando dar o máximo de prazer para Rachel.

-Percy... –ela o chamou entre os gemidos.

Ele levantou o rosto e a olhou.

-Quero sentir você dentro de mim...

O herói saiu da posição que estava e retirou a bermuda rapidamente, revelando uma ereção grande. Rachel se surpreendeu no começo, mas deixou a vergonha de lado, ao sentar-se na areia e segurar a ereção.

Mantendo contato visual com Percy, ela começou a sugar o membro com vontade, arranchando gemidos do outro, subindo e descendo por toda a extensão. Minutos depois, ele sentiu que já estava chegando ao orgasmo e ainda não era o momento certo para isso. Rachel deitou-se novamente na areia, puxando Percy para que ele ficasse por cima.

Ele passou a mão delicadamente no rosto dela, notando cada detalhe com carinho. Com a outra mão, ele fez um carinho entre as coxas dela e descobriu que já estava totalmente molhada e pronta para recebê-lo. Então, o semideus a beijou e deslizou lentamente seu membro pela entrada apertada da ruiva.

Ela arqueou-se um pouco assustada com a pressão que sentiu no baixo ventre, mas ao olhar para aqueles olhos verdes encarando-a, todo o medo passou. Eles se beijaram intensamente, conforme ele foi deslizando para dentro dela.

Percy levantou o rosto, observando as reações dela, mas o que viu foi um imenso sorriso. Ele sorriu de volta e distribuiu selinhos pelo pescoço de Rachel, enquanto a abraçava e continuava a penetrá-la.

Conforme os movimentos se tornavam mais constantes, eles acertaram um ritmo e se encaixavam com perfeição. Rachel envolveu a cintura dele com força, conforme as estocadas se tornaram mais profundas e rápidas.

Os gemidos de ambos se confundiam, suas respirações ofegantes, os corpos entrelaçados e suando, o prazer aumentando cada vez mais. Ela arranhava as costas dele com vontade, demonstrando o quanto estava gostando.

As pelves se chocavam com força e Percy sentia que não poderia segurar mais. Ele beijou-a, sugando o lábio inferior.

-Eu vou gozar, Rach... –ele gemeu no ouvido dela.

-Não pára! Não pára! –ela respondeu, ofegante.

Alguns minutos depois, ele contraiu as nádegas e fechou os olhos, ejaculando com força. A ruiva sentiu as pernas bambas, também tinha chegado ao orgasmo. Eles ficaram alguns segundos na mesma posição, apenas aproveitando a sensação do momento.

Seus olhares se cruzaram e eles sorriram. Sabiam que suas vidas jamais seriam iguais depois daquele momento.

_**FIM**_


End file.
